Laws of Love
by fister8ben
Summary: A certain Norwigain and a certain Dane, have been chatting online for some time now. They finally agree on meeting. But something doesn't go as planned. Better than it sounds. Den/Nor Character Death. Rated T for language. ERRORS CORRECTED ! Don't be harsh...


**This was witten a long time ago. My english was far from good, but I hope you'll bear over with it. I might look into it and rewrite it, when I'll have the courage to read it without wanting to kill myself. **

* * *

><p>A smile crept to the blonds face as he saw the name of a certain someone pop up, on the bottom of the screen. He immediately clicked typing the usual 'Hey :)'. -Send-<p>

A few seconds went before he got the same reply, without the smiley. This wasn't unusual though. The guy never made smileys.

Bright blue eyes scanned the keyboard searching for something to tap in. At last he let two fingers type what he wanted. 'I want to meet you. ;b' -Send-

The teasing smiley didn't really fit though. He was dead serious. He wanted to meet his internet lover.

He didn't really consider himself gay, but he did feel a strong affection to the younger boy about 480 km away. Many people would probably consider it a bit strange since he had never met the boy. He had seen pictures, and the other way around, but he had never seen the real face of the Norwegian.

'Idiot... You say that all the time.' was the reply. The Dane smiled and typed again. 'Then I must mean it then :)'-Send-

The two had randomly started chatting a few years ago, over some random site neither of them remembered the name of. As soon as they exchanged e-mails they stopped visiting the site. Ever since then the Dane had wanted to meet the boy.

After a few moments the Dane typed again.

'Please?3'-Enter- He could almost hear the sigh of the boy in front of the other screen as he typed in.

'It isn't that simple you know. We both know that niether of us can just pay a visit. It's too far.' The Dane sighed.

'You really are narrow - minded, Nor...' -Send-

This time there was a long pause between the two before one of them started typing again. It was the Dane. He had always been the most talketive of the two.

'You still there? :o'-Send-

The reply was short.

'Yeah.' Again there was a pause but it wasn't as long as before.

'We can meet a month from now. In the first weekend of november. Do you know a place?' the Dane was taken aback by that. He hadn't really excpected Nor to give in tonight. He never did. He usually just changed tto subject or remained silent.

After a few moments of chok the Dane smiled, letting his fingers run over the keyboard.

'There's a small grill-house near my place. We could meet there? :D' -Send-

-:Nor Wigain: is typing...-

'Sounds fine. Here's my number.' the Dane silently cheered for himself as he quickly dailed the number into his phone.

'Fantasic. Let's keep in touch over the phone from now on. I'm off to bed anyway.. Bye love.3' -Send-

'Idiot.. Sweet dreams.3'

And with that the Dane shut down the computer, before happily creeping into bed. He closed his eyes with a light bluh creeping into his face.

The month went flying by, with the Dane constantly texted his Nor. He would often smile when he got the cold replies, gaining looks from people around him. Only very few knew that he had something going on with a younger man all the way from norway. It frightened them a bit to be close to what looked like a gay person. But the Dane wasn't gay. He simply had strong feeling toward a person of the same sex as himself. What was so wrong in that?

The dane shrugged it off, and continued his constant texting until the first weekend of november finaly came close. Now the time began to snail forward. The Dane would get trouble sleeping and he would more often get a fluttered feeling in his stomach. Questions began to disturb his mind. What if Nor really was woman? Or if it was some old perveted pedophile just waiting for a chance to get his hands on a fine piece of meat, as the dane considered himself as. That would be bad wouldn't it?

What if they didn't have anything to talk about? What if he wasn't as pretty as he had been an the pictures? Or what if Nor didn't carey the same feelings?

The Dane sighed and closed his eyes before slowly drifting off the a dreamless sleep. Tommorow... he thought.

Tommorow I wil finaly meet my lover.

The Dane walked towards he grill-house he had instructed the Norwigain to come at, enjoying the sound of newly fallen show beneath him. He had just gotten of the phone for the first time. He had to bite his own tounge, not to squeel loudly at the adorible coolness in the others voice.

The Danes pace was picking up, as he wanted to get there before his lover. To think of it, his mind wasn't really functioning, but was only focusing on that he was soon to meet someone he waited for, for 3 long years. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice the car coming towards him from the grill house. His face was frozen in a smile of happiness and excitement. He was so happy that he didn't notice the black pipe, sticking from one of the windows. He could almost see the house now. It had closed down a long time ago considering it was already late night.

He didn't hear the shouts from the car and the faint sireenes in the distance. He didn't hear a thing until an unfamiliar sound hit him. Hard. It sounded like a door beeing slammed really hard, or a book faling to a flat surface. Only much louder. His eyes widened, as something burning hot and yet icy cold pierced through his chest, making his body fall hard to the white ground. What had happened?

He slowly turned his head just in time to see the black metal being pulled back inside the car. He felt something hot a icky soak his clothing, but if it was some sort of really warm snow melting, or something whole other, he didn't know.

He turned his head again to gaze towards the grill. It wasn't far. He could walk there in less than 2 minutes. The only problem was that he found it unusually hard to move his legs.

As his body and mind slowly began to understand what had happened, his fast slowing heart didn't. Right now it was only pounding to get to its final destenation.

He lifted a fast cooling arm, and started crawling instead of walking. It wasn't the faster than walking, but hey, if he hurried up he could still get there before Nor. Right? He could still meet his love, his best friend. Couldn't he?

He began moving forward leaving an odd red line behind him. Why? Was the red of his shirt begining to ware off in the snow, or...? What?

The dane grinned at the thought of being only meters away from meeting his treasure. He could see the old sign now. 'Danske pølser' it said. By the mention of that the Dane noticed how empty his stomach felt. In more than one way. Thinking of this he also noticed how tired his body suddenly felt. Why? He actually did get some sleep last night. His arm cracked as he attempted to pull himself forward. His body was screaming at him to relax and go to sleep. He kept moving though. He couldn't give up now. Something salty made it's way into his mouth as well as a cough. He looked down at where he asumes the salty stuff had landed, and saw some deep red dots. What was that? He looked up to find that if he only moved just too 'steps' more he would be there. He attempted to smile but it came out as a pained expression instead. Why was that? He was also begining to loose all of his body heat. Why was that? His body was so warm just moments ago-

Suddenly realisation struck him. Hard. His body went limb and his already little breath got ragged. Panic rushed through his vains. He had gotten shot. Right beside his heart.

Fuck... he thought. Yet in his moment of death his mind was only fixed at getting to where he wanted. But he couldn't. So he decided on the nex best thing.

He reached down his pocket and struggled to get his phone. He finally got it. His trempling fingers dailed the hopefully right number and pressed 'call.'

-Beep- The annoying sound reached his ears and he winced.

-Beep- The blond man began to panic. What if he didn't pick up?

-Beep- FUCK! Pick up!

-Bee- "Hello?" a soft voice of a young man was heard. It was much more soothing than the 'beep-ing noise.

"N-Nor?" the trempling voice of a dying man said.

"Anko? Anko, is that you?" the voice said. The danish man smiled weakly and nodded, forgetting that the other part couldn't see him. There was a silence.

"Anko, what's going on? Are you alright?" the voice asked again. There was some worry in the tone it held. Anko gulped and tried to form the words with his drying mouth.

"I..." he started soundlessly. "I c-can't make it all t-the way to the g-g-grill," he silently mumbled. The voice in the speaker got louder and more rushed.

"Anko, whats wrong? Where are you? I'll come for-" he was cut off by a weak whimper of pain comming from the other end.

"Anko! Answer me! Where are you? Where should I come?" he paniced. The dane sighed soundly and smiled again.

"Hurry up to the grill. I'm almost there," he whispered a bit too calm. He dropped the phone as his sight was begining to darken. He cursed himself to hell, for not being able to reach his distanation.

"Anko! Anko are you still there? Shit!" the faint voice from the other man was heard from the phone.

"Yeah. I'm still here." The dane mumbled automaticly. He was tired. He wanted to go to sleep. There would be the day after, right? They could just change the plans till the day after.

The man smiled again, as he began to drift off.

"A-Anko.. Uhm.. Tell me what's going on! What do you see? How are you feeling?" the paniced voice of the younger called. The man jerked awake, and tried reaching out for the phone with a numb hand.

"I... I, uhm.." he began. He felt something wet roll down his cheek. "I think I'm crying, Nor... and.. And my body wont respond to me anymore.. I'm trembling." he chooked out. "Please hurry up!" His voice broke as his body began to shake violently. Through that he heard a sob from the other end, which funnily enough could be heard not far from the grill either.

"I-I-I'm.. I'm here, Anko!"

The dane once again lifted his head to look at the grill. But this time it wasn't just the house and the susages. There was a small figure too. As far as Anko's weakening eyes could see the figure wore a blue winter coat. The figure thrw something in the snow and began running towards the limb body.

The man smiled again. He grinned, and he let out a short laugh. He had finally gotten to meet his lover and best friend.

"Norgie~" he mouthed. The figure threw itself infront of him, and turned the limb body around, so he could see the mans face.

Black dots was starting to turn into a complete darkness, as the danish man saw a face apear in front in of him. It was a pretty face, of a pretty boy. He had darkblue hair and ashy blond hair, with a small pin keeping it out of his face. The face had water streaming down his cheeks, hitting the face of the plae man beneath him. He didn't say anything though. So the dane did it. Again he showed signs of being the most talketive of the two.

"Hey," he said with a breaf smile. The boy sniffled.

"Hey." he said, not giving a smile. The man laughed silently.

"I've been wanting to meet you." -Badum- His heartbeat slowed.

"Idiot.. You've been saying that all the time." There still wasn't any signs of any smiles at the boys face.

"That must be 'cause I meant it then." -Babum- The boy bend over and hugged the cold body. He gave a loud sob, and clutched the shirt of the dying man.

"I'm off to sleep anyway.. Goodnight love. I love you." the non-excisting voice of a dead man said. - No sound was heard anymore, and the already limb man realxed in the snow, letting his head fall to side. The boy cried.

"Idiot!" he screamed as he hid his face in the mans chest. He continued crying for a long time. He moved a trembling hand to the snow, and drew a small heart, before planting a kiss on the mans cols forehead.

"Sweet dreams." He said with his face remaining silent, before he stood and turned around.

That night, the loving man in a non-excisting relationship died. But not without fighting. He would never die without fighting for the one he loved. He was a Dane after all. He was a Nameless Dane, who fell in love with a Nameless Norwigain.

He was the breaker off the law of love.


End file.
